


Bliss

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I wrote it with the intention that this had been previously discussed between the reader and Steve, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, apparently, breeding kink because I’m unable to write some smut without it, except since this fic is about an established relationship, then logically dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where there’s somnophilia
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com, for Day 3 of kinktober. The prompts were size kink and somnophilia!

It had been a long week, made longer by the fact that I hadn’t been able to even text the woman I loved. Of course, she knew it would happen, it came with the job and the job was a part of who I was before we even met, but even though she assured me over and over again that she was okay with it, the truth was that I wasn’t.

It never became easier every time I had to leave her.

The only thing that I wanted to do was to see her again, touch her soft, pliant skin, drown in her taste and smell. But it was three a.m. There was no way she was still up, especially since she had no idea when I’d be coming home.

I was determined to let her have her sleep as I made my way to our shared bedroom. She deserved that, especially with how difficult it was to take care of our twins and newborn without my help. But the moment I opened the door and found her naked figure underneath the thin white sheet that barely covered her, the smell of roses and cinnamon hitting my nose and melting the hardness of my heart, I knew it would be impossible to ignore my needy cock and sleep without at least some sort of release.

So I carefully took off my clothes, stripping until I was as naked as she was, thanking myself for having showered in the tower because I most definitely would not have found the self-control in me to do it before having her. I was also careful as I slowly pulled the sheet that was still somewhat hiding her beautiful body from me away, mindful not to wake her up yet, but also rejoicing in the way her silky skin was being exposed to me inch by inch. 

It felt like unwrapping a Christmas gift that I’d spent all year dreaming about. The sight of her naked body exposed to me, especially while she was in such a state of vulnerability, made me instinctively lick my lips. Fuck, I was lucky.

Slowly, I knelt on the bed, gripping my painful erection just hard enough so that I could release some of the tension while I massaged myself to the view in front of me. How did I get to be so lucky?

Just when I was about to pry her legs open so I could touch her a bit, make sure she was wet enough to accept my intrusion, she gave one of those adorable little sighs before turning around on the bed, and hugging my pillow to her, exposing her perfect cunt to me as she laid on her belly. 

Jackpot. The position allowed me to softly run my fingers across her lower lips, just softly tickling her, grateful once again that my wife was such a heavy sleeper and it would take some effort to be able to wake her up. I wanted her to get her rest, I just really needed mine as well, and I wouldn’t be able to achieve that without fucking her first. 

I ran one of my fingers over her opening until I was able to find her little clit, and the sound of another little satisfied sigh escaping her lips at my soft touch made my cock twitch in my other hand, slapping against my stomach before I could wrap my fist around it again. How she was able to do this without even intending to was beyond my comprehension.

I played with her some more, watching in fascination as her wetness started to appear on her pussy lips, enticing me to lean down and eat her out, satisfy my hunger for her taste on my lips. But I didn’t have the time for that, so I just carefully pushed a single digit inside of her, hoping to at least prepare her a bit as I watched her moan and subconsciously move her hips against it, silently asking for more.

My perfect girl. So desperate for me, even in her sleep. It made me hard as a rock to see her like this, so vulnerable, so small. When she was awake, her spitfire personality made her seem taller than she actually was. But like this, the difference between our bodies was easy to see…

The realization of just how tiny she was in comparison to me broke my control and I quickly knelt down, holding my cock in one hand as I rubbed it against her, in search of her hole. Pushing in as slowly as I could, I watched as she sighed in relief at the feeling of herself being stretched open as I appreciated the way my whole body covered her. And then, after I positioned my hands to keep my body somewhat up while my knees supported me in the mattress, I started to carefully thrust in and out of her.

It was heaven and hell all at once. To finally be where I dreamed to be, inside of the tightest, wettest pussy I’d ever known, but not being able to pound her as I wished for. But that was alright, we had the rest of our lives for me to fulfill the desire to take her like that again. For now, this would do.

The smell of her skin, the sweet breathless moans she still released as I slowly rocked myself in and out, in and out. The sound of her wetness as I pushed inside, the feeling of her pussy lips clinging to me when I pulled almost all the way out.

I was a supersoldier. I could go all night and I had done so countless times during our relationship. But tonight, all I wanted was to put myself to sleep with the knowledge that she’d wake up to her cunt full of dried cum, my cum, maybe another kid in her belly.

Yes. That was all I wanted. So when I felt myself explode inside of her, I stilled, catching my breath before slowly assuming my usual position as the big spoon, hugging her from behind, all the while keeping myself tightly nested inside of her wet channel. 

My hands resting on her belly, I fell asleep dreaming of how beautiful she’d look with her belly full of my kids again.


End file.
